coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1965
Events collapses]] *Bigamist Arnold Swain marries his first wife Margaret, but abandons her after their honeymoon. *4th January - Ena Sharples is left 11 Coronation Street in a will, making her Elsie Tanner's landlady. *6th January - Elsie Tanner finds out that Ena Sharples is her new landlady. *27th January - Elsie Tanner and Ena Sharples row in Street when Ena tries to evict the Tanners from No.11 after being left the house in a will. Ena later decides to sell the house to Edward Wormold and remain at the Mission vestry. *3rd February - Ena Sharples sells No.11 to Edward Wormold. *8th February - Florrie Lindley's estranged husband Norman shows up. *24th February - Florrie Lindley decides to leave for Canada with husband Norman. *17th March - Lucille Hewitt becomes a vegetarian under Roger Wain's influence. *22nd March - Sharon Gaskell is born. *24th March - Leonard Swindley is caught by the police giving driving lessons to Emily Nugent on an expired licence. *31st March - For driving without proper licences, Emily Nugent and Leonard Swindley are fined £5 and £20 respectively. *5th April - Twins Peter and Susan Barlow are born to Ken and Valerie Barlow. *24th April - Des Barnes is born. *26th April - The Barlow twins finally come home three weeks after their birth. *19th May - The Queen visits Weatherfield. A burst water main almost diverts the Royal car down Coronation Street but a last minute repair means that it can continue down its original route of Rosamund Street. *26th May - Twins Peter and Susan Barlow are christened. *31st May - Lionel Petty views the Corner Shop, soon to buy it. Leonard Swindley leaves Weatherfield for a new job at Dobson and Hawks department store. *2nd June - Florrie Lindley sells the Corner Shop to Lionel Petty and moves to Canada after reconciling with her husband Norman. *7th June - Patrick Tussel is born. *9th June - Ena Sharples decides to visit family in America. *11th June - Stephanie Jones (later Barnes) is born. *17th June - Janice Lee (later Battersby) is born. *23rd June - Ena Sharples goes to the USA on a three-month holiday to visit family. *24th June - Erica Holroyd is born. *28th June - Harry Hewitt arrives in Weatherfield from Ireland to see his daughter Lucille Hewitt. *30th June - David Barlow proposes to Irma Ogden during a Street outing to the Blue John Mines. Irma accepts. *28th July - Fellow landlady Nellie Harvey visits the Rovers and tells Annie Walker she plans to put her forward as chairman of the Licenced Victuallers Association committee (First appearance of the character). *11th August - Emily Nugent and Minnie Caldwell get blind drunk after sampling home-brew that Charlie Moffitt and Stan Ogden left in No.5 believing that it's a tonic drink. *23rd August - Len Fairclough gives Jerry Booth his birthday present - a formal partnership in his building company which is now named "Fairclough and Booth". *30th August - A faulty beam causes No.7 to suddenly collapse. The house would not be rebuilt until 1982. *3rd September - Kevin Webster is born. *6th September - Len Fairclough and Jerry Booth knock down the remains of the collapsed No.7. *15th September - Elsie Tanner picks up businessman Robert Maxwell at the "Fox and Hounds" pub in Cheshire. On the way back from the pub, Maxwell collapses at the wheel of his car which then crashes. *27th September - The police trace Elsie Tanner and summon her to appear at the inquest into the death of Robert Maxwell. *4th October - Ena Sharples returns to the Street after a three month visit to the USA to see her long-lost brother Tom Schofield. *1st November - Lucille Hewitt starts work as a researcher at Marshall's Cotton Mill. *10th November - To boost Gamma Garments' sales, Emily Nugent holds a disastrous fashion show at the Mission of Glad Tidings. *17th November - Ken and Valerie Barlow argue when Val returns to their house to find it filled with smoke and Ken absent, having gone to buy cigarettes and left their twins alone. *24th November - David Barlow and Irma Ogden set a date for their wedding. *1st December - Sandra Petty leaves Coronation Street. *8th December - David Barlow and Irma Ogden are married at Ridgeway Road Registry Office. *15th December - Charlie Moffitt leaves Weatherfield (Last appearance of the character). The stress of being blackmailed causes Jack Walker to uncharacteristically shout at Minnie Caldwell and break down in tears. *17th December - Cilla Brown is born. *20th December - Annie Walker tells Len Fairclough and Stan Ogden that Frank Turner has been blackmailing Jack Walker. Frank is beaten up, with Jerry Booth later discovered to be responsible. *22nd December - David Barlow damages a knee ligament while playing at a charity football match, and is told that he won’t be able to play football professionally again. See also *Coronation Street in 1965 *Category:1965 episodes External links *1965 at Wikipedia Category:1965